Glossary/L
~ L ~ 'Lann the Clever' *Lann the Clever was a legendary trickster of the Age of Heroes. According to legend, Lann the Clever swindled Casterly Rock from its previous rulers, House Casterly, using nothing but his wits. He is the founder of House Lannister and while most Lannisters are of Andal descent, Lann is believed to have been descended from the First Men. One of Lann's female descendants is believed to have married into an Andal family during the Andal invasion. 'Legendary' *A level of quality used to describe Sworn Swords, Weapons, Armour, Companions and Units. Legendary Items are marked purple and have strong stats in general. Some Legendary Items are Permanent. 'Lewyn Martell' *Prince Lewyn Martell was a member of the Kingsguard under King Aerys II Targaryen. *During Robert's Rebellion, King Aerys sent Lewyn to command the Dornishmen that were planning to side with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen by using Lewyn's sister, Princess Elia Martell, against him. Lewyn died during the Battle of the Trident at the hands of Ser Lyn Corbray. *Angered by the deaths of both Lewyn and Elia, Prince Oberyn Martell tried to raise support for Viserys Targaryen, Aerys's son, instead of Robert Baratheon who had taken the throne following the rebellion. Jon Arryn, Hand of the King, traveled to Sunspear to broker peace with the Martells. 'The Long Night' *the name given to a period in history where a terrible darkness fell across Westeros and the east. It occurred during the Age of Heroes approximately eight thousand years before the War of Conquest, in the midst of a great winter that lasted for years. The Long Night lasted a generation and laid waste through famine and terror. 'Lord Commander of the Kingsguard' *The realm's chief military advisor, particularly in regards to land-based warfare. While the King personally appoints knights to the Kingsguard at his whim, once chosen they are lifetime appointments, which cannot legally be removed. In theory, however, a King may demote the Lord Commander back to being a regular member, and elevate one of the other six Kingsguard to Lord Commander. 'Lord of Light' *Also known as R'hllor, a New God primarily worshipped in Essos. 'Lucerys Velaryon' *Prince Lucerys was the second son of Rhaenyra Targaryen. He rode the dragon Arrax. 'Lyanna Stark' *Lyanna Stark was the younger sister of Lord Eddard Stark and was betrothed to Ned's childhood friend, Robert Baratheon. However she was abducted by Rhaegar Targaryen before she could marry Robert Baratheon. It is told that Rhaegar carried her off and raped her, however there are some that are convinced that Rhaegar loved her. *Her brother Brandon rode to King's Landing as soon as he heard the news of her disappearance and demanded Lyanna to be returned and for Rhaegar Targaryen to face justice, however Rhaegar was not in King's Landing and Brandon was arrested by King Aerys II Targaryen. Aerys then summoned Lord Rickard Stark to King's Landing and had them all executed. These events triggered Robert's Rebellion. *During the events of Robert's Rebellion Lyanna was being kept hidden at the Tower of Joy in the mountains of Dorne. At the end of the war, Lord Eddard Stark rode with six companions to the tower and found the last remaining loyalist members of the Kingsguard guarding it. Only Eddard and his bannerman survived the ensuing battle. Ned found Lyanna inside the tower in a "bed of blood", dying.